The Prince and The Half-Breed
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: Half-Breeds are sent to camp to die under the queen's orders until someone under her lineage marries one. Maka is an undercover half-breed. Half shinigami, which is super rare to even see, and half vampire, who are very strong. Kid, the son of the queen finds out she's a half-breed. What now!
1. Are You The Prince Of OCD?

**Hey! I know I just started a Soul Eater story the other day, but hey, might as well.**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm pretty sure I can't make something like this.**

**Chapter 1: Are You the Prince Of OCD?**

* * *

In a world where Shibusen is school for magic, Maka Albarn is a transfer student along with Soul 'Eater' Evans. After walking up the long set of stairs, they looked at each-other.

"This is _so _cool." Soul grinned.

Maka smiled back as they entered their new school.

Dr. Stein led them to their new classroom. He opened the door and said, "Rise!"

The students of various specious stood up."

"Bow."

They bowed at him then sat down.

"As I told all of you yesterday, we'll be having new students."

"I'm Maka Albarn, a vampire."

"Soul Eater. A werewolf."

"And with that, we're starting first period with a new game I invented. Oh and sit on the top empty row you two."

The two new-students walked to their spot as their classmates groaned at the mention of the 'new game'.

"I'll be having you partner up and find me one item on the list!"

He partnered up kids together. Maka and some guy that all the girls were staring at. And Soul with a boy with a that had blue hair that kind of looked like a star.

"Time limit until second period! Go and find one now!" Dr. Stein announced.

The students rushed out to find one. The boy dragged Maka out of the room too.

"So what's your name?" Maka asked.

"Death The Kid. Call me Kid."

"Ahh, nice name."

Once they found an item Kid fell to the ground.

"I forgot to make my picture frames on the same symmetrical level!"

Maka looked at him confused. "What?"

"Everything needs to be symmetrical!"

He recapped his memories and sighed, "I did. That was a close one."

Still confused Maka said, "But your hair isn't symmetrical."

Kid's eyes turned wobbly. Tears escaped his eyes. He gave her the item and ran away crying.

"Is he OCD?"

* * *

**After school:**

Maka, I'll be going first." Soul said.

"Yeah. I'm going to do finish this chapter then leave."

"Be cool." He said and closed the door.

After a chapter of the current book she was reading, Maka packed up her stuff and went home.

"It's not cool living by yourself." She yawned. _God, Soul's so called 'coolness' is getting to me_.

Suddenly she felt something behind her. She moved aside and dodged its attack.

The werewolf attacked her again and again.

"May the spirit of the wind guide me." A blue scythe appeared in her hand. "I don't know why your attacking me, but I'll be taking your life as a shinigami-vampire!"

"Woah, a half-breed." Kid said behind the trees, "Now that is rare."

As the werewolf was attacking, Kid stepped out and got hit. "You bastard." He coughed and showered him in dangerous light."

"But, prince, you have to return." He disappeared.

"You're a prince?! And how the hell did you get here?" Maka demanded for the answer.

"Yes I am and he was chasing me until he attacked you."

"What are you?" Maka said in a monotone voice, "Prince of OCD?"

"Of course not! Prince of Fairies. You have to say, my title is pretty badass."

"Fairies? How are they badass? For instance Tinkerbell."

"Don't even get me started with Tinkerbell! Especially that Hollow Tree thing!"

"You've got to be kidding me, you're a fairy? That's a really funny joke that I forgot to laugh!" Maka said as Kid pushed her against a tree.

"Half-breeds are rare, just who are you?"

She grabbed her scythe, that was named Soul after Soul, and hit the air near his face with the bottom of the scythe. "Why the hell should I tell you my back-story? Make sure you don't tell anyone."

Kid stood there stunned and amused. A perfect balance of her species. No one sees that everyday. "Make sure you don't tell anyone I'm a lost prince."

Maka left him there to go home.

* * *

**Next day: Period 3: History**

"Today we'll be talking about the history of all magic." Ms. Marie announced. "The strongest race of all magic are the fairies. Right above shinigamis, vampires and werewolves."

Maka blinked at her words. Then blinked at Kid. _Strongest?! _She panicked.

"But if you're a half-breed of any of them, you would be on a fairy's level."

Maka sighed. _At least we're on the same level_.

"Unfortunately, by the orders of the queen of fairies, half-breeds are sent to camps until they get killed."

The class gasped.

_I already know that. Shinigamis are super rare, so I stick to being a vampire. But I'm not lying so it's all good._ Maka thought.

"That is until someone in their lineage gets married to one. Which probably won't happen until the next few generations."

Maka looked at Kid, _I knew that. But why didn't he tell on me?_

"We have a fairy in our class right there," Ms. Marie pointed to Kid, "but we have no shinigamis right?"

The class nodded.

"That's because shinigamis are the rarest. You may not see one in your entire life, unless they're the ones who bury you."

_True,_ Maka sighed. Not even her best-friend Soul knew.

Ms. Marie shut her book when she heard the bell. "That was a super quick period, anyways your next is Combat, see all you later!"

At Combat which was literally gym, they all had to take out their weapons.

"May the spirit of fire guide me," Maka chanted as a magic circle came and the scythe appeared. "Soul."

"Oh, a scythe-meister. That's rare. Let's see how good you are with it." Their teacher, Sid, scanned around the class. Then saw the other new kid. "How about you verse Soul who's also a scythe-meister?"

She agreed and they stood on the battlefield. Their class were on bleachers right beside it. Cheering and cheering their new friends on doing their best.

"It's been a while Soul." Maka smirked, "I'll kick your ass."

"Let's keep the match cool."

"Begin!" Sid annouced.

Maka took the initial move and threw her scythe in the air. Soul looked at her, dumbfounded. A blue ball came onto her hands and she threw it to Soul. He guarded and Maka came attacking when her scythe landed.

The battle went back and forth using magic, hand-to-hand combat and their scythes.

Maka chanted, "Fire spirit lend me your wrath! Meteorite!"

A huge ball of fire came down and landed on Soul. he was knocked on unconscious. She walked over to him and put the sharp end of her scythe near his neck.

"As a shini- I mean a vampire, I take pride in this victory."

But the boy who was paired up with Soul before came behind her. She knocked the beck of her scythe onto his elbow and he was sent flying back.

_She's got good reflexes, _Kid complemented.

"I'M KAMI! YOU'RE LITTLE! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" He was stopped in his tracks by Sid.

"It isn't your battle." He walked over to the middle of the field. "Maka takes one point!"

The class applauded.

_She's really good. Maybe because she's a half-breed of the rare shinigamis and the arrogant vampires. I need to confirm it,_ Kid left his seat.

* * *

**So um,, it was actually supposed to be a happy, fluffy rom-com but I just had to put that half-breeds are sent to camps to die.. ^ Oh I got my idea from my sister, thatawkwardday on Asian Fanfiction. Here's the link: profile/view/246912**

**She just wanted me to credit her so much! I refused, but she threatened. So I put it there...**

**Umm, but did you like?**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


	2. Training 1

**I'm back with the second chapter! Maka uses her scythes a lot this chapter :3**

**Disclaimer: Why the hell would I own it?!**

**Chapter 2: Training #1**

* * *

Kid walked into Lord Death's room.

"I need to confirm something about Maka Albarn."

Lord Death shooed him off, "Even if you ask me something, I won't know."

Kid left the room with a grunt.

_Kid shouldn't know yet._ Lord Death thought.

* * *

**The next day:**

"Okay, home room's over. Go to Combat with Sid." Dr. Stein said, rolling out of the class perfectly with his chair.

Maka dragged herself there and the next battle was Maka against a girl named Tsubaki.

"I don't know who you are, but good luck." Maka grinned.

"Please go easy on me." Tsubaki smiled before going into hard-core mode. A pair of chain-scythes appeared and she got ready to attack.

"May the spirit of wind guide me," A blue scythe appeared and she swung it into battle stance, "Soul."

Tsubaki charged up but Maka pinned her down and said calmly, "6 souls detected coming our way. Unfamiliar."

She ran out the class and her classmates looked at her stunned. She was in a middle of a battle, detected unfamiliar souls and left. Kid followed behind her.

"What do you want _fairy_?" Maka said in a grumpy tone while looking for the souls.

"They're werewolves if you needed to know. They're after me."

"Great, I can use you as bait." Maka chopped him with a book and man-handled him to the empty court-yard.

Kid rested against a bench, half awake.

"There's the prince!" The group of werewolves came running towards him.

Maka came in-between and killed on of the wolves. "Spirit of wind lend me your strength!" Almost invisible wings grew on her converse and her usual emerald-green eyes became crystal blue.

"As a shinigami-vampire I'll be taking your souls." Maka death-glared them.

"I'll report you and have them execute y-" He was cut off when Maka spinning hooked the phone off his hand and cut him with her scythe.

_With that long mantle flowing around as you battle, it makes you look like a real shinigami,_ Kid thought.

As soon as Maka finished them off, she bowed and her scythe disappeared, so has the mantle and the colour of her eyes.

"This is the power of the half-breed." Kid said walking up to her. "Let's stop the war between us, if we marry, then all this can end."

Maka looked at him. Processed his words and ended up with a blunt answer, "Bullshit. Do you know how much I suffered?!"

With that, Maka left back to class. Black*Star and Soul were fighting. Black*Star ended up winning because Soul got distracted.

Kid came behind her and Combat was over.

"EVEN SOUL CAN'T BEAT ME! YAHOO!" Black*Star bragged.

"Sorry Tsubaki, we weren't able to finish our match!" Maka apologized.

"It's okay, I never really wanted to battle you." Tsubaki sighed, "I bet you would've beat me up."

"Bye guys," Soul said waving, "Got to go somewhere."

"Want to follow?" Maka asked curiously. They nodded and so Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki and Kid became stalkers.

Soul stopped in an underground meeting. It was filled with agents and spies.

"We apologize for calling all of you on such a short notice, I need the newbie who's now watching Prince." The host announced.

Soul stepped up, "Me."

"Have you ever noticed that 6 member of the werewolf tribe attacked him today. And some girl defeated him?!"

"I knew. I saw and I know exactly who she is."

"What is she then?!" The host started arguing.

"You want to know? You want to know?" Soul teased.

"I'm going to-" The microphone was stolen by a second host, "Look out, I heard there's a half-breed at your school."

"I know. I'm researching on who." Soul said, "So get your cases off of me."

"I'm a third ranked commander, you have no right to act that way to m-" He was stunned at what Soul showed him. A badge of the special guards of the queen and king.

"That's right, you have no right to act that way to me!" Soul smirked.

"T-that's abuse of authority!"

"I have your voice recorded right here." Soul pushed a button and the second host's voice came out on loop.

"Anyways," Host #2 said, "I want you all to find the runaway half-breed. As long as the person is not killed, you may attack all you want."

_I have to make preparations,_ Maka panicked.

_Soul was stalking me the whole time?!_ Kid was lost in his thoughts.

Before they were caught, the four of them ran away confused.

Panting, they arrived at the entrance of shibusen.

"Soul was part of this the whole time and he didn't tell me?!" Maka huffed in anger. "KID! Black*Star! Tsubaki! We're doing training!"

"Anyways, what's your guys species?" Tsubaki asked, "I'm an assassinating demon."

"The same." Black*Star said, getting his weapon out.

"A fairy."

"And a vampire. We good?"

The three nodded and the first pairs were Black*Star against Maka and Kid with Tsubaki.

"May the spirit of lighting and thunder guide me," A yellow scythe popped out, "Soul."

She charged first at Black*Star. He guarded with his chain scythes and threw one of them at her. Maka dodged but once he pulled it back she got sucked in and he pushed his soul wavelength in hers.

"WAHH!" Maka yelled. "Damn it. I'm not the best at fighting demons."

Black*Star reequipped his chain scythes into a dagger.

Maka dodged each and chanted, "Spirit of thunder and lightning lend me your hostility."

Her mantle reappeared and her eyes turned a beautiful shade of yellow that showed killing intent.

With each strike, it became stronger and stronger.

"Shit," Black*Star cursed. "Enchanted sword!"

"Sparks dissolve!" She let out bolts of thunder that spread all over. Technically, they were bombs.

Black*Star couldn't help but get hit by them.

Her scythe disappeared as she called out a new one, "May the spirit of fire guide me, Soul."

Now the scythe was red and she soon chanted, "Spirit of fire lend me your wrath. Meteorite!"

A huge ball of fire came crashing on Black*Star. But he still stood.

He charged at her but she was still recharging her magic so she used her scythe to guard each attack.

"Chain scythe!" He threw each of them on her two sides and made a loop around her. As he was going to close it in, she jumped out and he fell onto the ground.

"May the spirit of wind guide, Soul." Her blue scythe replaced the red one and she almost sang, "Spirit of wind, lend me your strength." Her eyes were now clear crystal and she was fast.

"Speed*Star." Black*Star chanted.

* * *

**To be honest, I was going to make Kid battle Maka first. But I have this random obsession with Black*Star right now. YEAH! But I'm not sure I can make any stories with him as a protagonist. His personality, it's too hard to put. And if I did make one, he'd be so OCC. [I was about to say OCD]**

**Anyways, I just hoped you enjoyed!**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


	3. A Fast Victory

**So this chapter is like 12 words above a thousand. Pretty short I guess. Longer than some of my other stories with those 700-800 words though!**

**Chapter 3: A fast victory**

* * *

"Speed*Star." Black*Star chanted.

Tsubaki and Kid stopped in their tracks, stunned at the amazing sight of two fast opponents.

"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BEAT ME LITTLE ONE!" Black*Star yelled as he put a bit more strength into his hit.

Maka guarded and threw his weapon away and hit him with the rod of her scythe.

Black*Star middle-blocked and aimed his legs for Maka's. Obviously Maka jumped up and kicked him.

Around this time, Tsubaki and Kid went back to battle.

Maka removed her long, flowing mantle and threw them on Black*Star's face. In response, he cut it threw.

Maka took the chance and jumped up, and swung the scythe downwards.

Black*Star was knocked out. Tsubaki as well.

"Yay!" Maka and Kid cheered as their hands smacked one another's.

Realizing this, Maka started smacking Kid. "I verse you now!"

Kid smirked. "Do you think you can really beat _me_?"

"Of course."

Leaving the two unconscious friends, the two went to battle.

* * *

Dust swept through their battle field.

Two who had equal powers were fighting.

"Hey," Kid said, finally breaking the awkward silence. "I know you have other scythes than lightning, fire and wind. Use your others."

Maka sighed, "Fine since you're a Fairy, I'll give you special servince."

"I can't wait."

"Spirits of Death lend me your mourns of suffering," A black scythe came into view, and a pendant of Shinigami's mask was placed where the rod and the pointy part of the scythe was connected. "Death."

"So this one isn't called Soul?"

"Only two of my scythes are not named Soul." Maka explained.

Kid got ready into battle stance.

_She's a half-breed, _Kid concentrated, _She won't be an easy one._

Kid took the initiating move, causing Maka to jump back a bit.

"Fairy Dust!" Kid chanted.

Maka coughed the sparkly dust falling into her mouth. "The hell is this?"

"Just some-"

Maka pointed her scythe, "Don't say poison."

Kid nodded, "Fine."

Maka entwined the scythed in between her fingers, causing fast winds to surround her.

"Seems like you're finally getting serious," Kid grinned.

* * *

"Tsubaki! Tsubaki! Wake up!" Black*Star yelled, "Kami-Sama will miss his loyal disciples' battle!"

Tsubaki stirred but to his dismay, she was comfortably asleep.

"Black*Star," She muttered.

Black*Star couldn't help but blush.

* * *

Meanwhile, this other ship was battling each other.

Kid got a pair of guns out that shot yellow bullets. "Seems like you want me to use my special attack."

Maka looked at him, confused.

His guns turned into a different shape, "FAIRY CANNON!"

Rays of rainbows were shot out and hit Maka.

"Dodge."

Smoke cleared and his opponent was standing perfectly fine.

"How did you-" Kid's voice disappeared as he guarded her attack with his guns.

Maka threw her scythe into the sky just like her battle with Soul.

_She'll catch it later so I'll need to drag her away from it, _Kid thought.

Instead, without even having the chance to react, Maka pulled a fast victory.

Maka chopping him. Kid was soon past out.

* * *

"Ugh, my head hurts." Kid groaned.

"Finally awake huh?" Maka smiled which turned into a frown. "Why the hell didn't you report me?"

"Because, don't you want to end this war?!"  
"Yeah, do you even know what kind of crap you're saying?!" Maka spat. "For heaven's sake! I'm a half-breed! I'm supposed to die!"

"But that's not how I see this mess." Kid's eyes pierced Maka.

_I feel like I'm going to cry. Like he's seen through this shell, _Maka wandered through her thoughts.

"Excuse me, did I just hear that someone is a half-breed?" A voice muttered.

Maka's eyes widened. A person over-heard them. _Now_ she's dead.

"Who might you be?" Maka asked, trying to show no fear.

"Akira, Chikoko Akira." He gave them those perfect smile that can make anyone happy.

Chikoko Akira, a boy their age with ruffled blonde hair with eyes as gold as Kid's.

"I haven't heard of you before." Kid said.

"I'm transferring tomorrow. I'm exploring the grounds today." Akira explained.

"Which species may you be?" Maka asked.

"Fairy."

* * *

Black*Star finally woke Tsubaki up after blushing for a long time.

"Where's Kid and Maka?" Tsubaki yawned.

"I think at the infirmary, let's go?" Black*Star asked.

"Yeah," She replied.

Soon they arrived at the infirmary room and saw one of their companion arguing with another unfamiliar boy and Maka sitting on a bed, drinking Kool-Aid.

"Which noble house are you from then?" Kid argued.

"This may sound impossible, but I was just adopted by the queen a few months ago." Akira countered.

"Haha, I'm her direct descendant." Kid countered even better.

"What are they doing?" Tsubaki asked.

"Fighting about who's a better fairy." Maka sighed, "I don't get why in the hell they would fight over something as lame as that."

As if on queue, the two fairies turned around and yelled, "Fairies are badass!" in synch.

"Right," Maka rolled her eyes.

"So which loyal disciple won?" Black*Star questioned.

"Of course me." Maka chimed.

The door slammed open.

_You traitor, I thought we were friends,_ Maka grunted inwardly.

"A vampire, beat a fairy?" Soul asked.

"Who said vampires aren't allowed to beat fairies?" Maka asked the joining member of their group.

Soul knuckled Black*Star's hand and they said a word a the same time.

"Cool."

'KAMI!"

Tsubaki laughed at their hand-shake.

"Why Tsubaki? Want one too?" Black*Star asked.

"It'll my pleasure." And so the two went to the other corner of the infirmary making a hand-shake.

"I think it's time to end their argue." Maka muttered.

Soul tried stopping her, what a wasted effort.

"HEY YOU BASTARDS!"

The two turned their attentions on Maka.

She started scolding them on how it's lame to start a fight about who's a better fairy.

"Shut up!" Akira yelled back, "In the end you're just a half-"

Kid smacked his face and finished his sentence. "Half-symmetrical. And I thought we were the ideal model for symmetry."

"You wanna fight?!" Maka shouted.

"Bring it on!"

Soul went in the middle of them and chuckled.

"Who's a half-breed?"

Maka's eyes widened. _Shit, he knows._

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger! I didn't really put any major ones in this so yeah**.

**[maybe it's not the best cliffhanger, but you take what you can get right?]**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


End file.
